behind_voice_actingfandomcom-20200215-history
Toshio Furukawa
Toshio Furukawa 古川 登志夫 Furukawa Toshio born July 16, 1946 in what is now part of the city of Tochigi Japan, is a Japanese voice actor affiliated with Aoni Production Filmography Television animation ;1970s *''Brave Raideen'' (1975) (Soldier B) *''Magne Robo Gakeen'' (1976) (Houjou Takeru) *''Wakusei Robo Danguard Ace'' (1977) (Hideto Oboshi) *''Future Robo Daltanius'' (1979) (Kento Tate) *''King Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table'' (1979) (Pellinore) *''Mobile Suit Gundam'' (1979) (Kai Shiden) ;1980s *''Trider G7'' (1980) (Genichi Ooyama) *''Dr. Slump and Arale-chan'' (1981) (Taro Soramame, The Sun, Narration, etc.) *''Urusei Yatsura'' (1981) (Ataru Moroboshi) *''Saikyo Robo Daioja'' (1981) (Prince Mito) *''Armored Fleet Dairugger XV'' (1982) (Aki Manabu) *''Combat Mecha Xabungle'' (1982) (Blume) *''Lightspeed ElectroGod Albegas'' (1983) (Daisaku Enjouji) *''Hokuto no Ken'' (1984) (Shin) *''The Kabocha Wine'' (1984) (Shunsuke Aoba) *''Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam'' (1985) (Kai Shiden) *''Anmitsu Hime'' (1986) (Dracula Jr.) *''Dragon Ball'' (1986) (General Blue, Piccolo) *''Maison Ikkoku'' (1986) (Sakamoto) *''Dragon Ball Z'' (1989) (Piccolo) *''Patlabor'' (1989) (Asuma Shinohara) ;1990s *''Aoki Densetsu Shoot'' (1993) (Yoshiharu Kubo) *''Sailor Moon Super S'' (1995) (Hawk's Eye) *''Dragon Ball GT'' (1996) (Piccolo, Announcer) *''Cutie Honey Flash'' (1997) (Alphonne) *''Kindaichi Case Files'' (1997) (Hiroaki Sakurada) *''Detective Conan'' (1998) (Misao Yamamura) *''The Big O'' (1999) (Eugene Grant) *''One Piece'' (1999) (Portgas D. Ace) ;2000s *''Shinzo'' (2000) (Deathcrow) *''Kinnikuman Nisei'' Series (2002) (Suguru Kinniku) *''Agatha Christie's Great Detectives Poirot and Marple'' (2004) (Charles) *''Beet the Vandel Buster'' (2004) (Laio, Frausky) *''Keroro Gunso'' (2004) (Kagege) *''Samurai Champloo'' (2004) (Kagemaru) *''Eureka Seven'' (2005) (William B. Baxter) *''The Law of Ueki'' (2005) (Mūnin) *''Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle'' (2005) and xxxHolic (2006) (Gitsune) *''Tetsuko no Tabi'' (2007) (Hideki Egami) *''Soul Eater'' (2008) (Asura/Kishin) *''Bleach'' (2008) (Kageroza Inaba) *''Dragon Ball Kai'' (2009) (Piccolo) ;2010s *''Hunter × Hunter'' (2011) (Satotz) *''Saint Seiya Omega'' (2012) (Southern Cross Kazuma) *''Shirokuma Cafe'' (2012) (Tree Kangaroo) *''Tsuritama'' (2012) (Narrator) *''Mushishi: The Next Chapter'' (2014) (Kaoru) *''Space Dandy'' (2014) (Ukuleleman) *''World Trigger'' (2015) (Enedora) *''Dragon Ball Super'' (2015) (Piccolo) *''Ushio and Tora'' (2015) (Yamanmoto) *''Mr. Osomatsu'' (2016) (Play-by-play announcer) Original video animation (OVA) *''Urusei Yatsura'' (1985-2008) (Ataru Moroboshi) *''Lupin III: The Plot of the Fuma Clan'' (1987) (Arsène Lupin III) *''Bubblegum Crisis'' (1987-1991) (Leon McNichol) *''Appleseed'' (1988) (Calon) *''Crying Freeman'' (1988-1994) (Hinomura Yō a.k.a.Crying Freeman) *''Legend of the Galactic Heroes'' (1988-2000) (Olivier Poplin) *''Gosenzo-sama Banbanzai!'' (1989) (Inumaru Yomota) *''Saint Seiya: Elysion Hen (2008) (Thanatos) *Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn'' (2012 (ep. 5), 2014 (ep. 7)) (Kai Shiden) *''Mobile Suit Gundam: The Origin IV: Eve of Destiny'' (2016) (Kai Shiden) Theatrical animation ;1980s *''Dr. Slump and Arale-chan: Hello! Wonder Island'' (1981) (Taro Soramame) *''Mobile Suit Gundam'' (1981) (Kai Shiden) *''Mobile Suit Gundam: Soldiers of Sorrow'' (1981) (Kai Shiden) *''Natsu e no Tobira'' (1981) (Lindo) *''Mobile Suit Gundam: Encounters in Space'' (1982) (Kai Shiden) *''Dr. Slump: "Hoyoyo!" Space Adventure'' (1982) (Taro Soramame) *''Urusei Yatsura: Only You'' (1983) (Ataru Moroboshi) *''Combat Mecha Xabungle'' (1983) (Burume) *''Dr. Slump and Arale-chan: Hoyoyo, Great Round-the-World Race'' (1983) (Taro Soramame) *''Urusei Yatsura 2: Beautiful Dreamer'' (1984) (Ataru Moroboshi) *''Lensman: Secret of The Lens'' (1984) (Kimball Kinnison) *''The Kabocha Wine: Nita no Aijou Monogatari'' (1984) (Shunsuke Aoba) *''Dr. Slump and Arale-chan: Hoyoyo! The Treasure of Nanaba Castle'' (1984) (Taro Soramame) *''Urusei Yatsura 3: Remember My Love'' (1985) (Ataru Moroboshi) *''Dr. Slump and Arale-chan: Hoyoyo! Dream Capital Mechapolis'' (1985) (Taro Soramame) *''Odin: Photon Sailer Starlight'' (1985) (Akira Tsukuba) *''Urusei Yatsura 4: Lum the Forever'' (1986) (Ataru Moroboshi) *''They Were Eleven'' (1986) (Doricas Soldam IV) *''High School! Kimengumi'' (1986) (Jaki'ichi En) *''The Phoenix: Chapter of Ho-o'' (1986) (Yamato no Akanemaru) *''Urusei Yatsura: The Final Chapter'' (1988) (Ataru Moroboshi) *''Legend of Galactic Heroes: My Conquest is the Sea of Stars'' (1988) (Olivier Poplan) *''Saint Seiya: The Legend of Crimson Youth'' (1988) (Coma Berenices) *''Dragon Ball: Mystical Adventure'' (1988) (General Blue) *''Maison Ikkoku Final Chapter'' (1988) (Sakamoto) *''Akuma-kun'' (1989) (Mesphisto II) *''Patlabor: The Movie'' (1989) (Asuma Shinohara) *''Saint Seiya: Warriors of the Final Holy Battle'' (1989) (Thrones Mois) *''Dragon Ball Z: Dead Zone'' (1989) (Piccolo) ;1990s *''Akuma-kun: Yōkoso Akuma-Land e!!'' (1990) (Mesphisto II) *''Dragon Ball Z: The World's Strongest'' (1990) (Piccolo) *''MAROKO'' (1990) (Inumaru Yomota) *''Dragon Ball Z: The Tree of Might'' (1990) (Piccolo) *''Urusei Yatsura: Always My Darling'' (1991) (Ataru Moroboshi) *''Dragon Ball Z: Lord Slug'' (1991) (Piccolo) *''Dragon Ball Z: Cooler's Revenge'' (1991) (Piccolo) *''Dragon Ball Z: The Return of Cooler'' (1992) (Piccolo) *''Dragon Ball Z: Super Android 13!'' (1992) (Piccolo) *''Patlabor 2: The Movie'' (1993) (Asuma Shinohara) *''Dragon Ball Z: Broly – The Legendary Super Saiyan'' (1993) (Piccolo) *''Dragon Ball Z: Bojack Unbound'' (1993) (Piccolo) *''Ghost Sweeper Mikami'' (1994) (Mori Ranmaru) *''Slam Dunk: Shohoku's Greatest Challenge! Burning Hanamichi Sakuragi'' (1995) (Michael Okita) *''Crayon Shin-chan: Adventure in Henderland'' (1996) (Su Noman Pa) *''Gegege no Kitaro: The Great Sea Beast'' (1996) (Chinpo) ;2000s *''Metropolis'' (2001) (General Kusai Skunk) *''WXIII: Patlabor the Movie 3'' (2002) (Asuma Shinohara) *''Doraemon: Nobita in the Wan-Nyan Spacetime Odyssey'' (2004) (Nyago) *''Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam: A New Translation II - Heirs To The Stars'' (2005) (Kai Shiden) *''Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam: A New Translation III - Love is the Pulse of the Stars'' (2006) (Kai Shiden) *''Dr. Mashirito and Abale-chan'' (2007) (Taro Soramame) *''GeGeGe no Kitarō: Japan Explodes!!'' (2008) (Aobōzu) *''Detective Conan: The Raven Chaser'' (2009) (Misao Yamamura) ;2010s *''Detective Conan: The Eleventh Striker'' (2012) (Misao Yamamura) *''Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods'' (2013) (Piccolo) *''Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection 'F''' (2015) (Piccolo) Video games *''Dragon Ball series'' (1993-present) (Piccolo, General Blue) *''Dead or Alive'' 1-4 (1996-2005) (Jann Lee) *''Mr. Driller series'' (1999-present) (Taizo Hori, Ataru Hori) *''Kinnikuman Generations'' (PS2) (2004) (Suguru Kinniku) *''Everybody's Golf Portable'' 1-2 (2004-2007) (Jean) *''Namco × Capcom'' (2005) (Taizo Hori, Joker) *''Everybody's Tennis'' (2006) (Kaito) *''Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops'' (2006) (Roy Campbell) *''Shining Force EXA'' (2007) (Adam, Bornay) *''Fragile: Sayonara Tsuki no Haikyo'' (2009) (Shin) Tokusatsu *''Jumborg Ace'' (1974) (Worker (Actor), Dump Kong (Suit Actor)) *''X-Bomber'' (1980) (Shiro Ginga (Voice)) *''Tetsuwan Tantei Robotack'' (1998) (Takkard (Voice)) *''Bakuryu Sentai Abaranger DELUXE: Abare Summer is Freezing Cold!'' Movie (2003) (Dimensional Drifter Galvidi (Voice)) *''Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger'' (2004) (Narrator) *''Kamen Rider Wizard'' (2012) (Wiseman (Carbuncle) (Ep. 8 - 47 (Ep. 48 Voice by Narushi Ikeda)) ) *''Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Wizard & Fourze: Movie War Ultimatum'' (2012) (Wiseman) Dubbing roles Live-action *Billy Crystal **''City Slickers'' (TV edition) (Mitch Robbins) **''Forget Paris'' (Mickey Gordon) **''Analyze This'' (2001 TV Asahi edition) (Ben Sobel M.D.) **''Parental Guidance'' (Artie Decker) **''Small Apartments'' (Burt Walnut) *''Anvil! The Story of Anvil'' (Steve "Lips" Kudlow) *''Back to the Future'' (1989 TV Asahi edition) (George McFly (Crispin Glover)) *''CHiPs'' (Ponch (Erik Estrada)) *''Dave'' (1997 TV Asahi edition) (Dave Kovic (Kevin Kline)) *''The Graduate'' (1977 TBS edition) (Carl Smith (Brian Avery)) *''The Ice Storm'' (Ben Hood (Kevin Kline)) *''Independence Day'' (1999 TV Asahi edition) (U.S. President Thomas J. Whitmore (Bill Pullman)) *''Little House on the Prairie'' (Almanzo Wilder (Dean Butler)) *''Monty Python'' (Terry Gilliam) *''Mysterious Island'' (1975 TBS edition) (Herbert Brown (Michael Callan)) *''Speed'' (1998 TV Asahi edition) (Harry Temple (Jeff Daniels)) *''Zapped!'' (1986 Fuji TV edition) (Peyton Nichols (Willie Aames)) Animation *''Antz'' (Z) *''Disney's House of Mouse'' (Panchito Pistoles) *''Robots'' (Herb Copperbottom) *''The Three Caballeros'' (Panchito Pistoles) *''Watership Down'' (Hazel) Category:Japanese Voice Actor